Weak
by Flame Unicorn
Summary: OneShot, Character death, my first fic, Sakura has a bout of depression, and Naruto finds her just a little too late. Please RxR I do NOT own Naruto.


_**Weak**_

**Sakura's p.o.v.**

Weak, that's all I am. No matter what people may say, I know it is the truth. It doesn't do any good trying to improve, for I am constantly at the same level. I know everyone thinks this whether they say it or not; the looks they give me say enough. Even my team thinks as such; always trying to keep me out of the action on missions; saying that they are only trying to protect me, yet I know that is not the case. They think I will mess it all up, stopping the success for reaching the objective. Even during training they leave me behind, I am a burden; there actions speak much louder than any word ever could.

Every night, I sneak out my parent's house around midnight; when I know they are asleep. I then go to the training grounds to think in the peace that the night offers, the occasional bird chirp being the only sounds, other than the resounding silence. I have been coming here for about a year, after I failed the chuunin exams, after Sasuke left. My facade is nearly over with, the mask of serenity I have had on for so long is cracking, and it can no longer it remain in place. As I looked at the kunai I held, fingering the sharp blade gently, it seemed to glow in what little light the moon was giving off tonight.

While staring at it for what seemed like an eternity, I turned over a thought that had been plaguing me for what seemed like my entire life. Lifting the sharp blade of the weapon in my left hand, I took hold of the handle in my right, now holding the shining weapon in both hands; I noticed its beauty for the first time. In that moment; I decided to go through with the thought that my mind has cluing so tightly to. I had never thought it would come to this, becoming a plan, I mean. With the intention of ending it right then and there; I executed the plan, lifting the kunai in front of me with my right hand, while my left dug out a letter I written about a month ago, when my mask started crumbling. Looking at the folded piece of paper, I thought 'It's now or never' and never would be like living as an empty shell.

With that in mind, I plunged the kunai through my heart, without a second thought. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, and while coughing up blood, my mind was racing; trying to find answers as to why there was so little pain, and suddenly, through the foggy remains of my clouded mind, I found an answer; it was so obvious it's pathetic. I was numb, numb not only emotionally, but physically as well, I briefly wondered why I had waited for so long. As the darkness engulfed me, I heard the last thing I would ever expect at this time of night, for I was always alone, but I guess this night was different from the others.

**Naruto's p.o.v.**

As I walked along the street, I wondered why I couldn't sleep. I just had this gut feeling, like something bad was going to happen, then again, it could have been the twenty bowls of ramen I had for dinner. After about thirty minutes of just walking, there was this smell in the air, coming from the training grounds, It was something that I never wanted to be anywhere near Kohona on a peaceful night like this. Blood, pure and as strong as ever, on a clear night like this. The scent lying heavily in the cool night air, I lost all thought of my walk, and ran as fast as I could to the source.

Upon arriving at the place where the awful smell of death lingered in the air, I lost my voice for a second when I saw a pool of blood forming in the distance. As I continued to run through the trees, my ability to form words came rushing back, I immediately yelled out "SAKURA-CHAN!" she was laying in a pool of her own blood, the mere sight and smell made me sick. The second I reached her; I bent down, picked her up, and without another thought; brought her to the hospital.

When I got there, I was nearly covered in her blood. A doctor that saw us quickly told a nearby nurse to get a room ready, while he told me to place her on a rolling bed. A few nurses followed him into the room, one with a clipboard stayed behind; asking me what had happened. Plopping down rather ungracefully on a nearby chair in the lobby, I was barley able to revisit the memories of what I had seen, with tears flowing from my eyes, I barely managed to tell her who the girl was that I had just brought in, and who her parents are.

Her parents came as soon as they got word of the situation. Waiting all night had to have been the worst experience I have ever been through; one of my friends was dying and I couldn't do anything about it. When morning came, the doctor came out of the room Sakura was in, he wore a grave expression, and there was a lot of blood on his uniform. It was obvious that he hated this part of his job. As he approached us he said nothing, only handing Mr. Haruno a folded piece of paper, caked in blood, and left us to our grieving. With a small frown on his face, he slowly unfolded the paper, obviously unsure if he wanted to know what was inside or not.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry I have done this to you, but I just had to do it. I felt so empty, hollow, like I wasn't even alive, just existing. I couldn't keep up the act any longer, for I was already gone. I have been trying to convince myself that I shouldn't go through with it, but failed miserably. This void in my heart has been ever growing, not caring what it destroyed in its path. I have tried to ignore it, push it away, and forget it completely; unfortunately, all I have been able to do is stall the progress a little. After dealing with this, and trying to keep it a secret; so I would not hurt, nor sadden anyone, I soon found it grew increasingly difficult to control as time passed. There was only one thing left to do, the only option left; ending it all with one blow. I hope you don't feel sad or grieve to much, continue living like I couldn't. Live life to the fullest where I was unable, this is all I ask, please, just keep trying, don't give up, and don't join me too soon. Also, please tell the few that care; I'm sorry, strive to meet your meet your goals, and do not give up._

_Sakura_


End file.
